


Prankster VS Trickster

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan prompt: "Well now that you mention it, and because I ADORE the way you write Gabriel, I think a cute story where Reader/Gabe used to prank the hell out of each other and then decide to maybe work together and (harmlessly) prank Team Free Will, Crowley, anyone else your brain thinks funny would be the bees knees :DDDDDDDDDD Fluffy fics make the world go round."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prankster VS Trickster

You'd been waiting for months for this day.

Each trip you and the boys had made into town these past few weeks had your room filling with the necessary items for April Fool's Day.

The bunker was relatively quiet. The lights were dimmed and the boys had long since shifted off into different rooms. Occasionally, a door would open or close, feet would patter up or down the hall. Pages rustled in the library. With a grin, you shoved a few of your gag tools in your pockets.

In bare feet, you padded down the hall to toward the garage. The door eased open with a tiny squeak beneath your hands. The roll of duct tape ripped between your teeth loudly. You slid the harmonica you'd bought from your jeans and attached it to the Impala's grille.

The door squeaked as Dean poked his head in. His eyes darted over the scene of you kneeling by his car, hands flat on the ground as you squinted.

"Y/N, what're you doing in here this late?" Suspicion coated his voice.

You glanced up, holding an earring between your fingers. "Sorry, I lost this earlier and figured it might have fallen off somewhere. Luckily, I didn't lose it."

"Oh, well. Glad you found it, then. Good night." Dean strode back down the hall.

You clapped a hand over your mouth as you leaned back against the Impala's hood. Muffled giggles escaped from beneath your fingers.

"Sucker," You whispered.

"That's one I haven't seen before."

The male voice startled you into jumping, hands curled into fists. A pair of honey-colored eyes glinted at you from the darkness. Teeth flashed white as Gabriel shot you a grin.

"Hey, Y/N."

"Gabriel!" You shot a glance at the door in case Dean had heard your loud gasp.

When no sound of movement came, you turned back to the archangel. "Gabriel, what're you doing here?"

"Honey, it's April Fool's Day tomorrow. Like I could resist the urge to prank these buffoons." Gabriel pointed at the harmonica. "What's the point of that, anyway?"

"Dean usually takes baby on a morning ride. Once he hits forty miles an hour, it's gonna start singing him the sweet sounds of country." You snickered.

Gabriel's lips eased up in a wide grin. "Nice. I could do better, though."

You arched a brow. "Are you...Proposing a prank war, good sir?"

"What if I am?"

"You are so going down." You rubbed your hands together. "All right. What're the stakes?"

The archangel seemed to become lost in thought. "Winner gets to call in a choice favor whenever, however they see fit."

You mulled it over. "You're on. On one condition. This prank war includes the King of Hell, himself."

Gabriel's brows rose. "That's reaching far, Y/N."

"Pft. Crowley likes me, Gabriel. He's said so himself. He won't mind a trick or two."

It was true. Crowley always preferred talking with you over the boys. You were 'wittier' than 'Moose and Squirrel'. And, honestly, you kind of appreciated Crowley's unique sense of humor occasionally.

"All right, then. Shake on it?" Gabriel stuck his hand out in the air between the two of you.

Carefully, you slid your palm against his. The skin of his fingers was soft and warm and made your skin tingle a little. A flutter of warmth ran up your neck. Gabriel gave you a wink before he vanished.

 

 

It began early the next morning.

Something chirped annoyingly down the hall in Sam's room. After a second, the sound was cut off. Five minutes later, a sharp beeping began. After another five minutes, something began singing 'Stayin' Alive', then an alarm blipped like a siren. Sam yelled in frustration and the sound of plastic smashing echoed off the walls.

Gabriel was good, you'd give him that. But wait until your tricks started.

You heard Dean's door click. A loud air-horn blast shrieked through the bunker. There was an equally loud yell from the older Winchester as you muffled your laughter in your pillow. One down!

Metal clattered as Dean chucked the airhorn down the hall. Faking sleepiness, you rose from bed and opened your door.

"Dean, what was that noise?" You yawned.

His brows were drawn down in a scowl as he strode down the hall toward the bathroom. "Someone duct taped an air horn to my door handle."

"Oh." You rubbed at your eyes.

"You want first shower, Y/N?"

You suppressed a smile. "Nah. I showered last night before bed. You go ahead. 'M gonna get some breakfast."

Of course you'd showered last night...Before you'd packed kool-aid into the shower-heads. Dean disappeared into the bathroom.

You dressed quickly and slipped your cell phone into your back pocket. Once in the kitchen, you examined every prank-ready item.

Sure enough, the orange juice had been replaced with a watery-dried-cheese mixture from the packets in macaroni boxes. You pulled a fresh carton from the back and poured a glass. The sugar had been replaced with salt. There was a rubber band around the sink's spray nozzle. The box of Oreos in the pantry had been filled with toothpaste instead of creme.

You snorted. Amateur pranks on Gabe's behalf. He could do _so_ much better.

You sat down at the table with your toast and orange juice and began reading the paper from yesterday. Dean stomped in, hair tinted violet and mouth turned down in a grimace. You smothered your giggle with a gulp of juice.

"Uh-"

The hunter held up one hand. "Sammy's a redhead now, so I think he's got it worse. I can't believe Gabriel's doing this."

Oh, ho! You were so going to win if the boys kept pinning your pranks on the trickster. Come on! Why would they suspect innocent ol' you? Dean reached for the sugar. You made a face at him.

"That's salt, by the way. I made that mistake this morning,." You hadn't, but, you weren't above sabotaging Gabe's pranks, either. The more times he got blamed meant the more the boys would fall into your tricks.

"Well, then. Orange juice all right?"

"Use the second jug. Leave the first one for Sam. It's mac-and-cheese powder in water. Fell for that one, too."

Dean shook his head and smiled at you. "You're a devious one."

You smirked into your juice. "You have _no_ idea."   
  
  


 

While you were doing a load of laundry, your phone chirped in your pocket.

You closed the washing machine door and leaned against it as you flipped your phone open. The screen displayed a notification of a text message from Crowley. A quick flick of a button pulled up a picture of the King of Hell sporting an ink-stained white button-up and shooting you two middle-fingers. You cackled for a moment before the screen flashed an incoming call.

"Happy April Fool's Day, Crowley." You giggled.

"That was a favorite shirt of mine, Y/N." His deep voice was steeped in disapproval.

You spun the dial on the washing machine. "Relax, it's vanishing ink. I'm not that cruel. It'll be gone within a few hours."

There was a pause. "Bloody hell. Where did you find vanishing ink like that?"

"Made it myself. Pretty neat, huh?"

"Neat indeed. Downright handy for some transactions. You wouldn't happen to have more?"

 

At noon, Sam spat a mouthful of doughnut into the trash with a disgusted grunt. "They're filled with mayonnaise."

 

Dean returned from his drive with a harmonica in his hand. "Y/N, you put this in baby's grille last night, didn't you?" You'd batted your eyelashes until the hunter had ruffled your hair with a reluctant smile.

 

 

The toothpaste Oreos were thrown into the trash in the afternoon. Dean went to brush his teeth to get rid of the nasty taste. He returned looking more irritated than before. "Someone swapped out my toothpaste with Orajel." His words slurred a little.

 

Sam discovered that his room had been filled with balloons when he opened the door.

 

Another airhorn blast pierced through the bunker when Sam entered the library doors.

 

" _GABRIEL, GET YOUR FEATHERY ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL SHOVE AN ANGEL BLADE_ -" Dean's voice echoed through the bunker.

There was a flutter of wings. "Ah, hey, Dean-o. Nice hair."

Dean growled menacingly. "Shut up. Enough with the pranks."

Sam folded his arms over his chest. "Yeah. This is enough."

Gabriel's golden eyes flitted between the boys. "Didn't..." His gaze flicked to you. "You think I'm the only one behind all of this?"

"Who else-?" Sam followed the archangel's eye-line.

Dean's mouth dropped open. "Y/N?"

The laughter you'd been holding in all day burst free. Soon you were gasping, hands clutching your sides as your eyes watered.

"Aha! Not all of it. Gabriel challenged me to a prank-off. Like I was gonna let him win."

"So which ones did you do?" Sam was shaking his head at the two of you as you giggled like children.

You wiped at a tear. "Dean's door, the showers, the harmonica, the Orajel, and the library door...And, for my crowning achievement," You flipped your cell phone open to display Crowley in his ink-stained glory. "The King of Hell."

Dean blinked. "You pranked Crowley?"

Even Gabriel looked impressed. "How did you manage that?"

"Weeks of preparation, handsome." You winked.

Gabriel grinned and sighed. "Seems like I owe you a favor."


End file.
